


To loose a gift

by Pearlislove



Series: Adventures and domestics with Romana and The Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Romana and The Doctor after having lost their miracle.Because they may never be three in the TARDIS, but at least there is the two of them and for him it'll always be enough.





	To loose a gift

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Explicit descriptions of blood and implied miscarriage
> 
> My headcanon is that no women of the house of Heartshaven, from which Romana comes, have ever been able to bear children physically (thus having survived on adopting and the like to keep the linage alive up untim the looms were created) and even after the looms were created children were rare. This is also why Romana is the last Time Lord of Heartshaven.

"God." Romana tried for a smile. Pretending they were so much more okay than she actually was and hoping it'd help, even though she knows there us nothing that could help them now. "Things must be really bad if you're crying."  She can't even laugh, like she wants to. Her eyes travel downwards towards the floor, but she regrets it as she sees the blood. It makes her sick, her stomach churning and bile rising in her throat as she realises it's all hers.   
  
"I'm not crying! It's fine. It's going to be fine - your going to be fine." The Doctor, too, are trying to fight off the unavoidable facts by pretending they are all okay. Romana wonders how they can even brings themselves to do it, their head and some Gallifreyan medical tool working in between her legs as pain ripped through her stomach.   
  
"Doctor" She says, her voice low and pleading. She's lost so much and is so tired and she just want a shoulder to cry on, but The Doctor needs her more and she tries to stay strong. "You're done. It's done. The baby...its gone. You can stop. Please." Her voice crack and tears escape her eyes without her consent as she begs for him to stop whatever he is doing between her legs because she can't take it anymore.   
  
She's never said it outloud until now. It is the first time since The Doctor woke her up with panic in his eyes, the copper smell surrounding them too strong to ignore, that either of them has acknowledged what actually happened. That the blood colouring the bedsheets and the floors of the TARDIS had once been something more. A baby, trying to live inside the womb of a Time Lady from a family where the women could not conceive. 

  


A life, which was lost long before it had the chance to become just that.   
  
She cries. She doesn't care who needs the other more or about staying strong, because The Doctor has spent half an hour making sure the remains of what should have been their lucky miracle are all gone from inside of her, the blood flow slowly stopping as her body, too, realised it was all gone.   
  
The Doctor holds her, not caring about the blood colouring his already stained pyjamas as tears silently roll down his cheeks. She is shaking, heartbreaking sobs wracking her body as he tried to hold on to her as tight as possible. He can feel her hurt seeping into his own mind as her mental barriers fell but she says nothing. It hurts, but he's been through it before and The Doctor tries to focus on comforting Romana instead.   
  
Because they may never be three in the TARDIS, but at least there is the two of them and for him it'll always be enough. 

  
Their love will always be enough.    
  
  
  



End file.
